A Midnight Dream
by Blood Demon Alchemist
Summary: Another year another trainer, right? A hold up on being able to travel, but Kit is now challenging the Gyms across Sinnoh. She, along with her studious friend, Korey, are on their way to the top. Of course, there is always a downside to these stories...ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_**Third Story, and yes the others will be updated. I do not own anything besides Kit, Darius, and Korey. They will be posted on my deviantart account as soon as I make them. All credit will go to Hapuriainen for it's Hapuriainen's dress up game I used. The account name I'm listed under is Blood-demon-alchemy  


* * *

  
**_

_**Chapter one**_

Hi! I'm Kit! I'm seventeen and just started my Pokemon journey. Yes, I started late. My father has been too sick for me to leave before hand. Anyways, I have bright light purple hair, navy eyes, and pale skin. I am currently wearing a black and blue button up shirt, a blue tank top, black jeans, and blue boots. My bag is a blue book carrier, and I have on a blue and black bandanna, a blue scarf, and blue goggles.

"Kit, you be careful, okay? And call me once you get to Sinnoh." My dad said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Don't worry dad, I'll be fine!" He nodded, and out I went, pulling out a Pokeball on the way. "Battle stance Umbreon!" My faithful moonlight Pokemon came out, already running along with me. "Onward to Aunt Johanna and Dawn's!" We raced to the boat.

* * *

I sighed as we got off the boat. "Umbreon, come on." I picked the Pokemon up as we walked through Sandgem Town. I reached route 201 that led to my aunt and cousin's house in Twinleaf Town.

"Ack! No Togetic!" A distraught boy's voice came. I ducking just in time for a misfired water pulse to fly over my head. "Are you okay?"

I looked up to see a boy with glasses. He had orange hair and eyes and pale skin. He had on a green kimono like top, black jeans, and regular running shoes. His eyes were hidden behind his glasses somewhat, and he looked serious. Beside him was a Togetic.

"Er, yeah." I stood up, releasing Umbreon who walked up to his Pokemon. "I'm Kit, you are?"

"Korey. I'm sorry about that. Togetic is learning water pulse and can't really control it yet. I figured not many people were going to be coming down this way for a while." I rubbed the side of my neck.

"I'm headed to my aunt's house. Dad refused to let me go to another region that didn't have a family member. It was either stay in Hoenn or head here. I didn't want to have my dad trailing after me."

"I see." He smiled, but it didn't look like he did that often. "Hey, do you mind if I travel with you? This is my second time in Sinnoh, but the first time I was here with my friend and I wasn't old enough to travel yet by myself."

"Sure. I could use the company." We started walking to Twinleaf. "Is Togetic your only Pokemon?"

"I have about a hundred different Pokemon back home. I'm starting anew here."

"Oh. Umbreon is the only Pokemon for me right now." I sighed. "This is my first time out of my home town."

"Overbearing dad?" I shook my head, smiling softly.

"Dad was sick for a while. I didn't want to leave him alone." I explained as I looked around. "Come on, my aunt lives this way." Umbreon took off running down the street. "Her Umbreon was mine's mom."

"I see." We reached my aunts house and I knocked. I readied myself to be tackled by my cousin, who was the same age as me.

"KIT!" I still ended up on my bottom. "It's so good to see you again! How are you?" I pushed my sixteen year old cousin off.

"Good, yourself?"

"Dawn, let the poor girl breath!" My aunt chided as she helped me up. "Come on you two, inside. Dawn, take the Pokemon around back for them." My moonlight Pokemon was already at the gate. "I'm Johanna, you are?" She asked Korey.

"Korey." He bowed to her and I raised an eyebrow. "Custom in my family to bow to older people." I nodded, and we were led to the living room.

"Hey mom, if someone calls for me, tell them I had to go out! We're out of shampoo and Mamoswine needs a bath." Dawn called at the door.

"Okay dear, but who is calling?"

"Just Paul. We're getting ready to head to Unova." I choked on thin air and Korey patted my back.

"Whose Paul?" I managed at my aunt. She snickered.

"Dawn's soon to be boyfriend. She really likes him. I don't see why, he's heartless." I giggled.

"He can't be that bad, Aunt Johanna. I mean, Dawn wouldn't like him if he was completely heartless, right?" I smiled. "May I use your phone? Dad wanted me to call. I need to tell him I'm traveling with Korey too." She nodded and her and Korey started to chat. I dialed my home number.

"Kit!" My dad cried as the screen lit up.

"Hey dad. I made it in one piece." He nodded, smiling widely. "I found someone to travel with. His name is Korey."

"A boy?" He seemed to stiffen.

"Dad, he's nothing but a friend. Besides I think he's more into Pokemon and books then girls." I whispered. He chuckled with me. "Dawn's getting a boyfriend soon. Apparently she really likes this boy. In fact, I got to go so he can call. Bye dad!" Just as I hung up, the phone indicated a new caller. I answered and a plum headed boy's face came on. "Hi, you must be Paul. My cousin is out right now. Her Mamoswine needs a bath."

"Tell troublesome I'll be there by tomorrow around noon." I nodded and he hung up.

"How rude, not even a good bye!" I seethed as I walked into the other room, sitting down beside Korey.

"I take it Paul just called?" I gave a stiff nod. "Well, how about a happier tone? Which have you decided? Gyms or contests?" I made a face at the last choice.

"Gyms...the contests are a bit girly for me, sorry."

"That's okay dear. How's your father holding up?"

"Doctor says it's like he was never sick in the first time. Hey, Aunt Johanna, are you really letting Dawn travel with that boy? HE looks like he wouldn't care if she got hurt or not."

"You talked to Paul?" I squeaked, jumping a foot as Dawn appeared out of thin air. "He does care, it's just not like him to show his feelings. That's all." She sat beside me with a sigh. "So, yeah, he's alright." She looked at Korey. "I'm Dawn, you are?"

"Korey." She nodded, and stared at him. "What?" He snapped.

"He's a bit stiff to be your boyfriend, Kit." I stared at her blankly.

"Dawn, you know I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now. I'm trying to win a league right now, not someone's heart. Besides, no offense Korey, he is too stiff for me, and level headed." He shrugged.

"Trust me, you're not the first and you won't be the last to say that." I suddenly felt bad for the boy.

"Just lossen up a bit, okay?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm more worried about my studies then girls."

"So you're wanting to be a professor?" Aunt Johanna asked. Korey nodded.

"I'm catching as many Pokemon as I can to study what they're like."

"I see. Well then, I want you to promise me something." We both gave her a questioning look. Dawn groaned as the next words left her mom's mouth. "Watch out for Kit. She tends to get overzealous on things."

"I do not!" I sat back and pouted. "Hey, Aunt Johanna, can we spend the night tonight? It's getting late, and I want to meet this Paul person face to face."

"Sure." She snickered. "You're going to challenge him, aren't you?" I saw Dawn stiffen at this.

"Um, Kit, I wouldn't if I were you. Paul's really strong. A lot stronger then you. His Pokemon have more experience then yours."

"Dawn, when has that ever stopped me?" She sighed.

"I hate when you get an idea in your head."

* * *

**_So? How was it?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Chapter one recap:  
**_

_"Dawn, when has that ever stopped me?" She sighed._

_"I hate when you get an idea in your head."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

The next morning I woke up to the sun in my face. I groaned, rolled over, and got out of bed. I heard voices and stopped just short of the door. "Paul's going to be here in an hour mom. She needs to get up to challenge him or we're leaving!" I looked at the clock and winced, racing to get dressed from my tank and gym shorts. "I think she's up now."

I made my way down the stairs and to the fridge. Aunt Johanna tried to hide her laughing behind her tea. "Auntie, I can hear your snorting." I grumbled, grabbing an orange.

"I'm sorry, but your hair is a mess!" I rolled my eyes, peeling the orange. Korey snickered, and put his pen and paper up.

"I care why? I don't care what I look like, just as long as I'm not greasy or oily." I started eating my orange and looked at the TV to see a replay of the Hoenn Grand Festival and a girl with brown hair winning.

"I can't believe May won against Drew in the finals!" Dawn giggled. "And now they're dating. They just made it public last week." I made a noise of acknowledgment and went back to watching as a chimerical came on about a new Pokemon food. "PAUL!" I screeched, orange slices going everywhere as I turned to face my ditzy cousin.

"Dawn, you made me drop my orange." I growled, making her wince.

"Sorry. Anyways, come on." The three (Korey tagged along) met Paul at the door. I met his cold stare with my own.

"I want to see if you're good enough to travel with Dawn." He didn't even flintch.

"Fine." We went out back and Umbreon ran up at my whitsle. "One Pokemon, seriously?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Umbreon is my only Pokemon, has been since I was nine." He pulled out a Pokeball and out came a Torterra. I bit my lip, inwardly groaning. We were toast. "Umbreon, be light on your feet." I gave him an innocent smile. "Ladies first?" He grunted. "Umbreon, use Toxic!" The continent Pokemon was instantly poisoned.

"Torterra, use leaf storm."

"Dig!" I heard Dawn whisper an 'oh no' and realized my mistake. "Umbreon, hurry, confuse ray!"

"Earth...what?" My tiny Pokemon came up just in time to send a powerful confuse ray at the huge Pokemon. "Torterra use leaf storm!" The big Pokemon just tripped over it's own feet.

"Umbreon use shadow ball!" As long at the big Pokemon was unfocused I was fine. "Follow with yawn!" Just as the Torterra regained focus, it fell to the ground, fast asleep. "Now, I suggest you give up. I use strategy not brawn." He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I don't get challenged much, and when I do battle, I take in whats around me and use it." He returned his Pokemon. "Korey, we should head out. Jubilife is almost a days travel." I picked up Umbreon as Togetic flew beside Korey. We walked back inside. "Paul passes."

"In other words, he lost horribly even if his Pokemon didn't faint." Aunt Johanna said, a knowing smile on her face. "Dawn, dear, you should head out now. Your ferry leaves in about three hours." The two hugged and the soon to be couple left. "When do the two of you plan to head out?"

"Soon. I just need to round up my night time things and we need to take a trip to the market and we'll be heading out. I should also tell dad so he doesn't call." I walked to the phone as I said this. My dad picked up after the third ring.

"Kit!" I sighed and smiled. "Whats up? You're not headed out already, are you? If you are, I want to talk to this Korey person." I nodded, facing away from the phone.

"Korey, get over here, he wants to talk to you too." I called, and my new friend walked up. "Dad, Korey, Korey, this is my dad, Fernando...don't call him that, it's Fern, okay?" My dad grumbled.

"Korey, tell me about yourself." I left them to talk and about ten minutes later Korey called me back. "Kit, take care of yourself, and the dolt beside you." I agreed, hanging up and set to round up my items.

* * *

Half an hour later, Korey and I set out on route 201. I kept my eyes open for any Pokemon, but only Starly and Bidoof were in the area. "Come on! I want a Shinx!" Then I herd a whimper. Yet when I saw what it was, I gaped. "A Zorua..."

"A what?" Korey looked with me as the Pokemon fell over. "It's hurt!" I nodded, scooping the thing up. He howled in fright. We started to give it a potion and a oran berry. It wouldn't eat the berry.

"Maybe he's a baby?" Korey quickly fished out a grinder and soon the Pokemon was eating. "He had to have just hatched."

"I know. He doesn't even have teeth in yet." I pulled out a Pokeball.

"Zorua, can I take you with me? If we find your mina, I'll give you back." He whined, touching the small button on the ball. "Wow, Zorua's are really rare and I caught one." I snickered. "And he's a shiny, blue and brown."

"I noticed." Around two hours later was got the Sandgem. "Do you want to stop and get a late lunch?" I shrugged and we walked into a small cafe. Thankfully, Pokemon were aloud, so out came Zorua. A girl cooed as she walked by.

"Oh that Pokemon is so cute! Where did you find him?"

"I found an egg on the side of the road a week back. No Pokemon came to claim it, so I decided to bring it along. Hatched this morning." I said the white lie perfectly. I ordered a bottle of Moomoo milk for him and a bowl of block for Umbreon when the girl left. I got hamburger and Korey got the same. "Okay Zorua, what do you know?" I held up my Pokedex.

_'Zorua currently knows:_

_Lear_

_Scratch_

_Attract_

_Hone Claw'_

"Not bad...for a level one._"_ I let out a shriek and looked up to see a boy my age. He had darker hair then my bright light coloring, and deep set purple eyes, and tan skin. He was dressed in a black and white jacket, tan pants, and black scarf. I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd seen him before.

"You know, that is an insult hidden in a compliment." I snapped. He snickered.

"Point is?"

I growled, looking away from him. He snorted and left with a cup of hot chocolate. "That jerk!" I saw Korey's weird glance at me. "What?"

"That was Darius. He's the Champhion of Hoenn right now!" My glass slipped from my hand, thankfully, the geek before me was fast enough to catch it.

"He changed his outfit and hair style." I realized. "Crap, he's a lot harsher then when I met him last year!" I covered my mouth as Korey looked at me in confusion. "Forget I said that! Please?" He nodded in agreement. "So yeah, we should wrap up here. I'd like to get to the city by tomorrow morning and check in with the school to see what I can learn."

"Agreed." He insisted on paying and I allowed it. "So, what made you want to travel?" He asked as we headed out on route 202.

"I've always wanted to travel, just, up until this year, I couldn't decided if I wanted to be a challenger or a contestant. How about you?"

"I've always wanted to be a professor, to be honest. I tried to do gyms for a while, but it's just not me."

"I can understand that. Dad wanted me to do contests like mom." I trailed off as I thought of my mother. I was once told if I grew out my hair and left it alone, I'd be a clone of her. I never want that. Not ever. She was my model, and still is. She didn't do what anyone but herself decided. YEt, I want to be my own person.

"Kit!" I jumped back just as I avoided stepping on a Spinark. "Are you okay?" I nodded. giving him a smile, he only frowned in response.

"Come on Korey! Smile for me!" He shot me a glare.

"You almost got attacked by poison sting! I'm worried that you are going to be one of those girls who get distracted very easily." I rolled my eyes.

"I was thinking of my mom. That topic and battling always make me think, and get lost. Sorry I didn't warn you."

"Why would thinking of..."

"My mom died when I was a little girl." I said looking at the side of the trail. He stayed silent for the rest of the day, that I was thankful for. If he'd decided to ask how she had died, I would have lost it. The sun was starting to set. "Lets stop for the night and set up camp, okay?" He nodded and I made some soup.

"So are we headed to Oreburgh City, Floaroma Town, or Canalave City?" I thought as I took a bite.

"I think we should head off to Floaroma Town. I heard that some good water types are found in that area. Then we can head back to Oreburgh City." He nodded in undstanding. "I don't want to base my team against Roark's with types, but Umbreon is the only one I can use right now. Zorua is still a baby." I got my sleeping bag out once I was done eating and Umbreon laid beside me as Zorua laid on my stomach.

* * *

**Well?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three is here! Please read and review! I do not own Pokemon but I do own Korey, Kit, and Darius, also Tommy. Also, my deviantart account now has a summary sheet for this story, please tell me what you think of it.  
**

**Chapter Three**

When I woke up, it was to Umbreon nudging me gently. It was early, and Korey was still asleep. "Umbreon, I'm up." I mumbled, stretching as I stood. Looking around I decided to poke Korey until he woke up.

"Hn, I'm up!" He grouched, making me giggle. "Too early for you to mess around, Tommy." I sat back in shock. Who was Tommy? He sat up and looked at me in confusion as I did back.

"Korey, who is Tommy?" I don't think I've ever seen a boy change so many colors of red.

"N-no one!" I giggled at his blushing face.

"Is it someone you like?" He abruptly stood, turning his back to me. "Korey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset, I was just teasing."

"I know, I just get...touchy on the subject." I acknowledged this and we packed up. "So, Korey, what's your favorite type of Pokemon? I tend to go for normal and darks."

"I don't really have one type I like. I do like Raichu though. I started with a Chikarita, but my friend ended up taking her. We didn't really hit it off, and I didn't want to push her into just sitting by as I collected data. So my friend helped me in catching a Pichu, even if Chika was capable of helping me, she thought it was a punishment for Pokemon. To this day, I haven't forced a single Pokemon to join my team."

"I'd like to meet this friend. They sound so nice. I honestly have never had a friend until I met you." I told him as I watched the clouds above as we started to walk. "Is that weird?"

"Not really." I felt awkward silence coming on. "So...um..."

"Tell me about your family!" He snickered.

"Not much to tell. My family are suck up to rich people, and old fashion. They have it in their head that I'm going to get married by their choice if I get married, but the thing is, I don't want to get married. I don't plan on it either. I want to be a professor. I want to live my life my way, so I left. I got my trainer's id, and left. Then I met my friend, and he supported me." I nodded.

"I support you too. I think it's great you want to follow your dreams." He nodded. "Are you going to be like Professor Roawn and never smile? Sheesh, stuck up much?"

"I'm just not the type to go smiling every time I feel happy." I sighed, looking at the clouds again. "I wish you'd pay attention to the ground and not the sky. You're going to trip and get hurt." I pouted at I turned my attention to my walking. "So, how about you? What's your dad like?"

"A great man, he's really strong willed. I was so worried he was going to give up when he was sick, because that would have united them, but he didn't. He said I was more important." I smiled softly as we walked. ":He spoiled me roten when I was little, I was daddy's little girl. When he got sick, I got a rude awakening. It made me realize that I could be alone this this world as fast as a blink of an eye."

"So you decided to try and grow up while he was recovering?" I nodded, picking up the tired Zorua at my feet.

"I don't need him doting on me. I need him, sure, but he still has a life outside of being my dad, right? A job, and hopefully he tries to go back to dating."

"What about your mom?" I tensed and stopped walking, closing my eyes.

"I killed my mom." It was silent for a long time.

"You're very funny." Knew it, he wouldn't believe it.

"I wanted to go outside and play. I was only a little girl then, so I wanted friends. I was I think six. We went to the park, and I saw a Teddiursa and followed it. My mom got me out of harms way of the Ursaring, but she took the hyperbeam for me." I closed my eyes as that day replayed again and again in my head. "I never want anyone to die protecting me again."

"But if they love you, they are going to protect you. The heart acts on instict. If they allow you to get hurt in front of them, they would never forgive themselves. You know this already, don't you?" I could only shake my head in agreement.

* * *

We reached Jubilife around one that day. When we reached the Pokemon center, it was in a rush. To be honest, it should have taken us until two, but Zorua had wondered off when we had taken a break. If Umbreon hadn't have notified me right away, the poor thing would have been killed. Nurse Joy told us to return in an hour to check up on Zorua and we agreed.

"Come on, she'll be fine. Kit, that Pokemon is...what?" I was staring at Korey in amazement.

"You've never said my name. You've only ever said you when asking or talking to me." He flinched.

"I really haven't used your name? I'm sorry, Kit." He then got a glint in his eyes. "I have the strange urge to nickname you...Kid!" I stared dumbfounded at the boy before me.

"Oh my gosh, Korey has an actual funny side!" I squealed causing a faint pink flush to cover his cheeks. Not that noticable but still there. People were staring as we had stopped right in front of a building.

"Kit..." He glared, making me laugh more. "That wasn't funny. Especially since I was being serious. You're, like, sixteen, right? I'm almost eighteen." I had to roll my eyes at this.

"Korey, the last time someone called me kid was my dad when I did something in kindergarten." This time, it was him who rolled his eyes.

"Fine then...Kitty." I made a gagging sound and we both laughed this time. "Okay, that was a bit cliche."

"A little? You added just a t and y to my name!" Then I froze, seeing him smiling. "Holy crap! You should totally smile more, Korey. I mean it! It makes you look, dare I say it, handsome." He stopped and looked down. "Korey?"

"Hey look, it's the school you wanted to see." He said in a rush and dragged me inside. As I brushed up on my knowledge, I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He was pretending to look at a book as one of the teachers walked up.

"Korey, such a nice surprise to see you again." He looked around, and seemed surprised at something. "Are you here alone without Tommy? Did you two fight?" The book was placed down and Korey turned on his hel, walking out.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked, walking up, watching the door, hoping Korey was heading back to the center. "How do you know my friend? And who is Tommy?" He seemed shocked.

"Did they...part ways?" I nodded, and he sighed. "Keep an eye on him. Really do. That boy was around a week ago too, and said that Tommy was going to call him when he got here. Make sure the kid didn't lie, and isn't going to do anything rash." I didn't say anything as I rushed out after my new friend. What did this boy do? Had something happened between him and this Tommy boy? Did they fight?

* * *

I ended up searching the whole day away, and walked into the Pokemon Center only to be graced with the site of Korey passed out on a sofa. HE also had tear stains. Nurse Joy smiled at me as I asked for a room number, and how long he'd been there. Her answer made my heart ache for him.

"He came in and sat down just about ten minutes ago. Do you know why he looks like he's been crying?" I shook my head.

"Vaguely." I walked up to him. "Korey, come on, lets go to the room, okay?" I asked gently, and his eyes opened. Orange orbs stared at me dully. "Oh Korey, come on." I helped him up and we entered our room. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine." He had a cold aura about him, so I didn't press it. We went to bed that night without supper or getting our Pokemon from the nurse.

* * *

**What happened between Korey and Tommy? Why is he so distraut over it, and what is with his cold exterior?**

**Read and Review  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another day, another chapter. I do not own anything in the pokemon world. I just own Kit, Korey, Tommy, and Darius.**

**Read and Review**

**Chapter Four**

**Korey's POV**

I glanced over at Kit as she collected Zorua and Umbreon. "Toge?" I smiled sadly at Togetic.

"It's nothing, buddy. Something just came up, that's all." He stared, calculating. "Really, I mean it!" Just then Kit came back. "Lets go."

"Okay." We walked in silence for about an hour before I started to get worried. She seemed like the type who didn't like silence, and for her to be quiet...

"Penny for your thought?" She looked at me, and I saw the sad look my mother had giving me when I'd returned home for a while, a bit back.

"It's nothing." I frowned but let it slid. "Hey Korey, you said that you started with a Chikarita, then got a Pichu, why do you only have a Togetic?" I could tell that wasn't what she had wanted to ask.

"Pichu fell in love with my sister, who just turned twelve. Togetic was my third." She nodded to herself and I sighed. "Oi, watch where you're going!" I said, yanking her away from walking into a tree. She looked down at the ground and we continued on our way. I glanced at her from time to time, but she seemed lost to the world, until a Budew jumped out, scaring her. It looked at her and then went to run away. She let it go. "Why didn't you want to catch it?"

"Did you know once a Budew connects to a trainer, and evolves it will die the same day as it's trainer does?" She asked gently. I looked at her in shock. I did know this, but for her to talk about it in that tone.

"Your mom had a Roselia or Roserade, didn't she?"

"Yeah, a powerful one too." I sighed, and watched as she got a dazed look about her.

"Come on, we're stopping for a while." I said sternly. "I don't want you walking into a Beedrill's nest." So we sat, enjoying the time to think. I pulled out a book on whether types in a battle really mattered or not. In my personal opinion they didn't. I've seen Beedrill take out Tommy's-No I have to stop thinking of him. No more lies. Not anymore.

"Korey, I want to start moving." I agreed, and we started walking again, her holding Umbreon in her arms. My thoughts drifted to the talk I had with her father

_Flashback_

_"It's nice to meet you Korey." The man looked nothing like her!_

_"Hello sir." I answered back, bowing to the phone._

_"Ah, a polite one. Listen boy, make sure no boy, including yourself, tries anything with my daughter. She is all I have left. Johanna is her aunt through her mother. I can't stand to see her hurt so early."_

_"I understand sir. I will watch out for Kit. After all, she is the first friend I've had in a while. I already view her as a little sister that I can trust to the fullest like my own sister. I will not let harm fall upon her."_

_"Korey, another thing, I think she gets it in her head she has to help everyone since her mother's death when she was little. Please, don't let her feel that way."_

_"I understand. Would you like to talk to her one last time?"_

_End of Flash Back_

"Ka-or-ee!" I looked at Kit with a confused glance. "I was calling you for five minutes. Its dark out, and I wanted know if we should stop or keep walking."

"Stopping is the best idea." I watched as she fed her Pokemon and went to sleep. "She's niave, yet so strong, Togetic. I can tell she's going to go far with her dreams. I'll be there, to support her as a friend and as a stand in brother. I will be there for her, unlike how I turned him away. I won't do that to another person. She'll need the support. I should have stayed with him, but it was awkward.

That night, I was plauged by my past, both family and friend related. So when Kit woke me up by screaming my name, I, of course, was screaming back. We jumped feet apart and packed up, me glancing at her yet again as she stayed quiet. "Just ask it already! Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle answering your question, Kit!" She bit her lip, making me think that she wasn't going to ask.

"You won't get mad? And you'll answer truthfully?" I nodded, not sure as to where this was going. "You won't leave me after I know?"

"Kit, ask me already. For crying out loud, it's like you're asking me out!" I froze, feeling all the color I could possibly have left in my face drain. "You're...not right?"

"No! Gross! No, it's...well...I..." She took a deep breath, and within one second she asked. "-?"

"What? Kit slow down, and breathe. I promise that I won't get mad, just tell me what's bugging you!"

"Who is Tommy?" I stopped breathing, it was impossible, just the thought of her finding out...

"Tommy was just a friend." I could tell she didn't buy it, honestly, neither did anyone. Yet, I couldn't help it, as my thought lingered on that day.

_Flashback_

_"Korey, you are either leaving that boy, and starting over in Sinnoh like Kain, or you are coming home!" I stared at my father on the phone, my heart breaking in two._

_"Father, don't make me choose between my best friend and family, please!" I bit back the tears._

_"Korey Anthony you are almost eighteen! No crying!" I glared at him as I heard Tommy walk in the room. "I mean it, leave that no body and start over!" I threw my Pokegear against the wall and Tommy sat beside me._

_"Korey, just leave. We can still see each other." No, Tommy, don't make me choose my family, I want you!_

_"But..."_

_"I can do this, don't worry, you just take care of yourself, okay?" I looked him in the eye and knew it was an empty promise. Even if we made plans, there is just no way for us to do this._

_Tentatively, I placed my lips on his cheek. "I'm sorry, Tommy!" And left the room, crying  
_

_End Of flashback_

"Korey?"

"Please, I left him as a friend. Just leave it alone Kit."

* * *

**Thank you ArchXDeath for reviewing. That lets me know people, other then my best friend, likes this story.**


End file.
